


She's the Sun

by Awkturtlewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mention of Remnants of Despair, Not shipping - Freeform, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkturtlewriter/pseuds/Awkturtlewriter
Summary: Nagito reflects on his beloved, his most hated, Junko Enoshima.
Kudos: 2





	She's the Sun

Nagito had never met and would never meet anyone else like Junko Enoshima. 

In a school of Ultimates, she was a true rarity. Her trend-inspiring fashion sense and heart-stopping good looks allowed her to shine brilliantly even amongst the most elite in Hope’s Peak Academy. Yet heaven forbid you underestimate her by judging her on such superficial standards. Nagito learned that lesson the hard way.

Inside her pretty blonde head hid a mind capable of incredible cunning that wanted nothing more than to spread pure despair to any and all she came in contact with. She knew just the right way to rend one’s hopes asunder, stuffing the leftover shell of a human with enough despair to carry out her desires. 

She was Despair herself, and her morality became law.

Junko Enoshima truly embodied his most abhorred ideal, and he knew that the gaping maw of her despair was greedy, desiring to devour all in its way until only It reigned supreme. 

And yet.

He loved her, absolutely adored Junko, just like the rest of his classmates of 77-B.

It was she who awakened the realization in him that her despair, the absolute worst of them all, could bring about the freshest hope. Like a bud pushing through the earth and attempting to grow fruitfully in a barren landscape, the hope that Junko could inspire would be nothing short of wholy fulfilling. Waiting for such a hope to one day replace despair would be worth anything and everything one could imagine.

So what if he and his classmates incited the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history?

So what if they demolished the lives of countless families and friends, who looked upon the students of Hope’s Peak Academy as their saviors?

So what if their actions ripped away at the fabric of their souls, creating even more space to be available for even more despair to enter their emptying husks?

Inexcusable, but irrelevant and unimportant.

Everyone, including Nagito and his fellow Remnants of Despair, were mere planets revolving around the sun that was Junko Enoshima. They were sucked in by her gravitational pull, and now that they spent a few cycles around her, there was no slipping out of their assigned spaces. 

Like the sun, her Despair was blinding, overwhelming, yet demanding that all who rest in its magnificence bathe in it. 

And how could anyone resist? 

Even if she was just the Ultimate Despair, a title that already seemed to comprise the entirety of her being, she was also the Ultimate Fashionista. Girls took a singular gaze upon her perfect form and scrambled to hastily replicate her style in hopes of gaining a smidgeon of the spirit and self-assuredness she carried. Boys were helpless to her jaw-dropping good looks and allowed themselves to bend to her will just to remain by her side. 

Everyone was enamored to an extent by the idol-like figure of Junko Enoshima. The Remnants of Despair even kept pieces of Junko attached to their bodies in the hope of remaining close to her forever.

And yet.

Despite his obsession with Junko as the Greatest Despair that could and would bring about the Greatest Hope, he seethed in his hatred for her. To know that such a powerfully malignant force of nature existed, even if the final purpose would be to bring about hope, truly inspired despair itself. 

It was because of her that he quietly mourned the loss of his high-school life and of his connections to his classmates. That quicksand of despair consumed him and his fellow friends the day they helplessly watched Chiaki’s death. It sowed its weeds into the soil of Nagito’s heart, encouraging them to grow ever larger and choke what remnants of hope remained. 

But he could not and would not allow this.

His experience in luck informed him that with the presence of despair, hope is certain to make an appearance. 

So he would gladly allow himself to make his usual rotations around the sun, basking in her glory as is his duty. 

Yet he would make his own preparations as he awaited the day the sun died, freeing all of her piercing light so that they could, at last, enjoy the hopeful comforts of darkness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Nagito is a super interesting character to me so I thought I'd write about his complicated feelings surrounding Junko. Thank you for reading!


End file.
